Trouble in Namimori
by TsubasaFan1230
Summary: New transfer students. A sudden invasion in school. Can life get any worse for Sawada Tsunayoshi? Warning: Starts off with a main OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't really my first fan fiction, but it is the first one I ever uploaded. :) This chapter is not really the best, but it was all I could think of for the beginning. I hope you guys like it and please R&R. Oh, and it's rated T for profanity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does. If I did own it, the girls would be less girly and I would show the first generation's faces more often. :)**

Chapter 1 "Cloud"

It was a warm breezy morning in the middle of fall. The sun was shining ever so brightly at Namimori Town. The birds were chirping, signaling that it was officially morning. Most of the residents of Namimori Town were already up and on the go. Many of Namimori Middle's students were getting ready to go to school for fear of being 'bitten to death' by their head school prefect.

One of them was a young 15-year-old girl. She was 5'5" tall, weighing barely 40 kilograms. The girl was standing in her room while staring at a mirror. Her hand was stumbling around a drawer, looking for a certain object. She grabbed what she found and tied up her long brown hair into a ponytail. Staring at the mirror, her deep aqua-blue eyes observed her hair warily. Before she could change her hair-do, a sweet female voice called out for her.

"Nina-chan, breakfast is ready!"

"Yes, Okaa-san!" Nina shouted back as she quickly clicked on a pink butterfly hairpin on her bangs so that they wouldn't get in her way during the day. She grabbed her black backpack and hurried downstairs to the kitchen.

Her young, brunette mother was flipping some eggs while her father was reading a newspaper. Nina almost tripped over the rug, but managed to sit down on the nearest chair and said thanks before she dug in. Her father looked through his blonde hair and glasses and chuckled at his youngest daughter's clumsiness.

"Otou-san, where is Onee-san and Onii-chan?" she asked with her mouth full of food while glancing at the two empty seats next to her father.

"Syaoran-kun went to his morning practice and Lyndis-chan has class duty today," he replied while munching on a buttered toast.

"Wah! How am I supposed to go to school? Onii-chan took his bike already!" Nina wailed after she finished swallowing a piece of bacon.

Her mother merely shrugged in apology and continued cooking while her father answered, "Walk to school. It's not that far and most students walk to Namimori Middle anyway." Before she could argue, her father added, "Besides, something good might happen today. Well, according to the daily horoscope." He gave her a stern look that said there would be trouble if she complained any more. She quickly shut up and stuffed an egg in her mouth instead. Nina sighed at her father's optimism and stood up. She put on her shoes and yelled bye while waving with her free hand. She stepped outside her house and looked up at the sky.

'Wow. Such a clear blue sky… It's so beautiful. Why can't my mood be like the wide sky today? I already have a bad feeling that today is going to be a long day,' she thought to herself while she kept a lingering look at the sky. Nina sighed and shook her head lightly. 'Well, I guess I got to go to school before I'm late. I really don't want to feel the Discipline Committee's Head Prefect's wrath today…'

_FLASHBACK_

_Sigh. Nina looked at her new school with dismay. It was… plain. Just the only word she could think of. It had gates and a wall, but she didn't mind that. There were a couple of buildings and she could see a courtyard along with a baseball field. She really did not want to move to a new school nor to another country! She just could not understand her parents at all. Nina stared at the school while thoughts danced around in her head._

'_I get why we would move to Japan mostly because of Mother, but to Namimori and not Tokyo? Beside that thought, I wonder why they even thought about moving now than earlier or maybe later,' she mused in her head. Nina shook her head and said aloud in Italian, "What are my parents thinking? Moving to Japan and to a small town like Namimori at that too. How come they won't send me to Midori Middle? It's totally much better than this… Even if Midori Middle is only for girls…"_

"…_Herbivore. You dare to trespass Nami Chuu's grounds…"_

_Nina swirled around to look toward the owner of the voice. A raven-haired boy with a jacket on his shoulder was standing at the front gate. Her eyes caught the red band on his arm and read it. 'Discipline Committee, huh. I'm guessing Nami Chuu means Namimori Middle. I'm so glad Mother taught us Japanese starting from a young age… The natives of Japan talk quite quickly; it makes it harder to understand them. Wait, I shouldn't be dazing right now. That boy is holding a tonfa… Wait, a TONFA!'_

_Nina snapped out of her thoughts when the boy suddenly growled and attacked her with a tonfa and a muttered, "I'll bite you to death."_

"_What the hell? Why the heck do you have a weapon and a tonfa at that too!" She quickly dodged the well-aimed attack and tried to put distance between them._

"_I will bite those who dare to trespass Nami Chuu's grounds," the discipliner grunted while trying to aim for the girl's vital points._

'_Does he have a biting fetish or something? And why is he attacking me for checking out the school?' Nina thought to herself as she tried to dodge an oncoming attack at her right. She was half a second too late and ended up with a slight cut on her upper arm. Even though it looked like a paper cut, it hurt Nina deeply as if it was a knife that scratched her. She wince in pain and the boy noticed. He smirked in triumph and his bloodlust started to go up more. The girl tried to keep an expressionless face as she noticed his bloodlust rising rapidly._

'_What is that tonfa made of? It seriously hurt even though it was just a scratch… Titanium? Steel? Why am I even thinking when I should be trying to escape away from this psycho?' Nina really wanted to scream at him, but she had a feeling that it would probably aggravate him more. Her wound was bleeding quite a lot for a small wound and she was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. She dodged another attack at her stomach with a jump backwards and did a backward flip twice. Oh how she was so glad that she took gymnastics when she was little! With a pant she decided to run for it. She climbed over the closest wall available and ran at a speed that could impress an Olympic runner. After a while she stop and sat down on the street. Nina looked around and sighed in relief. _

'_I finally lost that crazy kid…'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nina shuddered at the memory of her encounter with Namimori Middle's head prefect. She later found out that everyone, including the teachers and staff, feared him. Her digital watch started beeping and Nina saw that she was going to be late.

"Oh shoot. I'm going to be late if I don't get there in fifteen minutes!" With that she ran down the street towards her school. In that moment, she knew she was going to have a long day ahead of her. But she didn't know just _how_ long it was going to be…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have the next chapter ready, but I really do need to beta it. Could anyone recommend a beta reader? I would really appreciate it. :D**

**EDIT: I'm so sorry if it confuses you! Nina is an OC; a character my sister made for the purpose of this fan fiction. I thank Silent-melody2413 for pointing it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm done with chapter 2 of Trouble in Namimori!**

**Nina: Took you long enough.**

**T-That's because I have schoolwork and afterschool activities to attend to.**

**Gokudera: Excuses.**

**It's the truth!**

**Yamamoto: Maa, maa. She must have her reasons, right?**

**I just told you my reasons…**

**Tsuna: W-well I'll just go on with the disclaimers. Tsubasafan1230 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and never will.**

**Harsh…**

Chapter 2 "Storm and Rain"

Nina was hurrying through the streets towards the school buildings. In truth, her school was not that far away from her home. She slowed down when she realized she had enough time to walk slowly to school. Her eyes looked around as if looking for someone. She found who she was looking for and was about to run towards that person when she tripped over something fleshy. Nina yelped in surprise and tried her best to not land on her face. With her luck, she did. She stood up and looked over to see what it was. A young spiky, brown haired student wearing the Namimori Middle's uniform was on the street, unconscious. Her eyebrow perked up in surprise when her mind clicked into place.

'Isn't thay Dame-Tsuna or Sawada Tsunayoushi-san? I wonder why he's sleeping on the street…' Nina turned away from the unconscious boy and dusted her uniform to make it look presentable enough. She took three steps and sighed.

'I have to do the right thing, right?' With that thought, the girl turned back around and lifted his right arm around her neck. Shifting him closer to her right shoulder, she started the slow journey toward the nurse's office. The school bell must have rung because there was nobody in sight. Nina was half way through the school's courtyard when she felt a cold metal tonfa near her throat.

"You're tardy. Where do you think you're going, herbivore?"

"I'm taking a fellow classmate tot the nurse's office," Nina replied as she slowly looked behind her, "…Discipline Committee President, Hibari Kyouya-san."

The raven colored head glared at her with his cold gray-eyes. He took his tonfa away from her neck and turned around, hiding his weapon with his jacket.

"Hurry to class, herbivore, or else I'll find you and bite you to death."

"Yes, sir!"

Without any more words, he left. Nina's heart was still beating fast from the fear and awe that the prefect emitted. She sighed in relief and went inside as quickly as possible.

xxxKHRxxx

"Sawada-san is fine now, Tanaki-san. You may go to class now," said an elderly woman. Nina nodded in understanding and took a nervous glance around the room.

"Where's Doctor Shamal?"

The elder looked up from her book and replied, "He's on emergency leave for a while, so I'm here temporarily until he comes back."

The brunette girl smiled in relief as a thought went by in her head. 'I'm so glad he's not here. I heard Doctor Shamel was a girl-chaser, so I really do not want to meet him… Still, I'm curious why our school bother to hire a doctor like him?'

Nina bowed to the nurse and left for her class. The classroom door was close, so she opened it. They were already in 1st period, which explains her history teacher being there instead of her homeroom teacher. The teacher looked up from his book and asked,

"Tanaki-san, you are tardy. Why are you late?"

The poor girl gulped in nervousness as she felt the peering eyes of her classmates and answered shakily, "I found Sawada-san unconscious out on the street, so I took him to the nurse's office."

"Tsk-tsk. I understand. Now, go to-," the teacher said as he was interrupted.

BAM!

Somebody had slammed their hands down hard on their desk. Really hard.

"W-what? Jyuudaime is hurt?"

"G-Gokudera-san, please be quiet," the teacher try to order, but failed miserably because he was visibly shaking.

The silver-haired guy glared at the teacher with his sharp green eyes and marched up to me. "What the hell did you do to the Jyuudaime?"

"I didn't do anything to him. I found him unconscious outside the school gates," Nina replied with as much honesty as she can.

"Lies! You probably did something—"

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera," said the baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi. He was trying his best to hold back the hotheaded teen while wearing a calm, smiling face.

"What the? Get out of my way, stupid baseball brain! Jyuudaime is hurt, so as his right hand man, I must kill those who dare harm him!"

A girl with short orange hair with innocent brown eyes walked up to Nina with a worried expression.

"Is Tsuna-kun okay, Nina-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The nurse said he's fine, so don't worry, Kyoko-chan," the brunette girl assured with a warm smile. Apparently, Nina had decided to ignore Gokudera's string of curses and headed toward her desk before she could get in trouble by the teacher. This seemed to have pissed him off real badly because Gokudera suddenly broke free from Yamamoto and brought out several dynamite. The class screamed and ran out of the room along with the teacher. The only ones left in the empty classroom were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Hana, and Nina.

"Let's get out of here, Kyoko," the long, black hair girl said.

"But Hana…" Kyoko tried to protest against her best friend, but was dragged out by Hana.

'Great. Only me, the famous delinquent Gokudera-san, and the baseball star Yamamoto-san are left. What should I do?' Nina tried to stay as expressionless as she can even though she wanted to run away from them deep inside. She slowly put down her book bag on top of her desk. Her eyes curiously looked in amusement at Yamamoto trying to calm down Gokudera while he himself was bringing out more dynamite out of nowhere.

"I'm going to kill you, stupid woman!"

"Maa, maa. You should put up your dynamites, Gokudera. Harming a harmless girl is just wrong."

Ignoring what Yamamoto just said, Gokudera quickly threw twenty lit dynamite into the air. Nina's hand slip into her book bag and drew out a sky-blue cobalt gun. She quickly shot the nearest dynamites. Yamamoto somehow managed to get a sword and sliced the rest of them before they even touch the ceiling.

"What was that for, baseball freak?" Gokudera yelled.

"Well, I didn't want Tsuna to worry about more problems than he already is. Besides, she's a fellow classmate," Yamamoto explained with a hand behind his head.

"Che," clicked the bomber. He crossed his arms in obvious irritation as he glared at the swordsman. Gokudera's eyes casually landed on the gun in the girl's hand and frowned. "Where did you get a gun?"

"Uh," Nina stalled as she tried to shove the gun in her bag. A shadow went by and her gun disappeared from her hands. "Huh?" Nina looked around and saw a baby wearing a suit and fedora, holding her gun.

"Reborn-san!" "Kid."

"Ciaossu," greeted the baby.

"Um, little kid? Can I have my gun back?" Nina asked nervously. She really did not want to get in trouble later for losing her gun. Without warning he put her gun in his hat and jumped on top of Yamamoto's shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" the girl said in confusion "Oh. My name is Tanaki Nina. What's yours?"

"Reborn is the name. Do you want to join Tsuna's family?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Reborn-san! Why would you let someone like her into Jyuudaime's Family?" Gokudera protested with exasperation.

Reborn transformed his green lizard into a giant mallet and knocked him down.

"Ha ha ha. Why not? It's going to be so much funner!" Yamamoto agreeded with a good-natured laugh.

"Funner is not even a word, baseball-brain!" Gokudera yelled with annoyance while rubbing his newly formed bruise.

The baseball star just laughed in reply.

"Um, hello? I am not joining any 'family'. I'm sorry Reborn-san," Nina refused as nicely as she could. She held out her hand and the kid handed her gun back to the outstretched hand. Putting it quickly into her book bag, she left the room and headed for the kendo room. As she was walking away from the classroom, she was able to hear bits of their conversation.

"How dare she reject Jyuudaime's offer to join!"

"Maa, maa. The kid offered it to her, remember?"

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"Both of you. Go look for Dame-Tsuna."

"Of course, Reborn-san!" "Sure, kid."

xxxKHRxxx

Nina dropped her bag on the nearest bench and opened her locker. She quickly dressed into her equipment and went inside the prop closet. It was dark and dusty and Nina kept sneezing every time she moved something. She slowly groped her way in the blackness until she found two wooden mannequins. Dragging them out, she closed the door and propped them up in the middle of the room. She adjusted on her helmet guard and grabbed a wooden katana from the floor. Getting into a basic stance, her thoughts of her meeting with Reborn were racing through her head. Soon, she was using several techniques on the dummies and was so focused that she didn't notice a pair of small black eyes. The little baby was sitting on top of one of the lights in the room.

xxxKHRxxx

Reborn was stroking his green lizard, Leon, with a finger. He watched with interest in the complicated techniques of the girl. His stupid pupil had told him a month ago that a new transfer student came into his class. Reborn had already known about this, but was surprised when he heard from Tsuna that the new girl fought the feared prefect on the first day of school and lived to tell the tale.

Now, he knew Hibari was the strongest Guardian out of Tsuna's Familia. For a transfer student to be able to live through the prefect's relentless attacks with only a few bruises aroused his curiosity. He knew immediately that she would be a great addition to the Vongola Familia. Reborn was watching Tanaki Nina's actions and grades and knew right away that she was not an ordinary girl. Her grades were next to Gokudera, the Storm Guardian, and her physical skills were almost on par with Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian.

The small hitman started investigating on the mysterious transfer student and was dumbfounded when he found nothing out of the ordinary. She lived with a family of five, her parents had normal jobs, and her siblings were twins who also go to Namimori Chuu. Nothing looked out of place, yet Reborn knew from years of experience not to judge a person by their cover. As he watched her perform some simple kendo techniques, he felt a presence heading toward the room.

A young boy with auburn hair and amber eyes walked in. He was wearing the Namimori Chuu's uniform, which made Reborn assume he was a student here. Reborn watched with interest as he realized that the newcomer was his target's older brother. His ears perk up when he heard a little interesting fact…

xxxKHRxxx

Nina wiped her sweat off her neck as she made a final strike against the mannequin. At the sound of applause, her head whipped around to see who it was. A student with short messy auburn hair and warm amber eyes was clapping his hands together in obvious amusement. Her eyes widen and a smile broke out on her face. She threw her headgear aside and ran over to the young man.

"Good. You're practicing real hard," the stranger said with a smile.

"Thank you. But Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" Nina asked her brother with worry.

"I should be asking that to you. Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Ah… A classmate blew up our class, so I doubt we will continue classes today," she replied while avoiding his gaze.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt any where?" her brother asked her, concerned.

"Syaoran 'nii-chan, I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself," Nina protested with a pout.

"Ha ha. True. Sorry about that, little sister."

"Hmph," she grunted. Finally, taking a glance behind her brother, she asked curiously, "Where's Lyndis Onee-san? Shouldn't she be with you?"

"Uh… funny story actually…" the older boy tried to cover up while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't tell me… You left without telling her where you went?"

"That sums it up, I think."

Nina looked at her older brother with an expression that clearly says she's not surprise. She shook her head and sighed. Taking a hand, she rubbed her temple. 'Oh no. Onee-san must be so worry about now. I should probably call for her…'

She went through her pockets and whipped out a black cell phone. Going through the contacts list, she quickly located her sister's number and pressed it. Knowing what she was doing, her brother sighed and started fidgeting with his hair. For a few seconds, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of phone ringing.

"Moshi moshi," a melodic voice came from the speakers. Syaoran visibly shivered and tried to slowly back away toward the door. Realizing what he was about to do Nina opened her mouth, but the caller called out first. "Tanaki Syaoran!" The two siblings winced as their ears heard the static from the small device.

"Ah… Lyndis…" whispered the obviously scared brother.

"Nina. Give the phone to Syaoran. Now."

"Um, okay, Onee-san," Nina obeyed and handed the phone to her quivering brother. He unhappily accepted it and held it at arm's length away from his ear.

"You are in so much trouble, mister! I can't believe you just ditched me here with your mob of crazy fangirls! Do you know how much I had to endure trying to be polite and answering all their goddamn stupid questions about you?" Nina raised a brow while her fingers covered her ears. Her poor older brother winced in pain as he tried to hold the phone as far away from his ear as he can.

"I'm so sorry, Lyn. I just don't know how to deal with them. You now a true mafia gentlemen can never harm a lady's feelings," he tried to explain.

"Nii-chan, you said the word in Japanese…"

"Oops. Well, at least there is no one around here."

"Syaoran… Just wait until we get home… You're going to face hell once school is over."

With that, the sound of a click was heard and the phone started beeping, signaling that the receiver had hung up. Syaoran closed it and handed it back to his younger sister. His skin was noticing pale and his eyes nervously darted around the room.

"Uh… Do you think I should escape before she comes here?"

"'Nii-chan… Don't think about escaping. You'll just make things harder for yourself," Nina advised and quickly switched to Italian, "_Your familia must be very worried right now, big brother. Even big sister is worried_."

"_Haha. Well, this is Japan after all_," Syaoran replied with rapid fluent Italian.

"I'm going home, 'Nii-chan," Nina said, switching back to Japanese. She picked up her headgear and headed for the lockers.

"Ah, I'll wait for you outside!" her older brother yelled at her vanishing figure.

Nina sighed in the dark room. She fumbled around the wall for a switch and flicked the switch. She frowned when the light wouldn't come on, despite her flicking the switch back and forth. "Oh, man. The power must be out," she grumbled to herself. She slowly moved toward where she thought her stuff was. She bumped into something soft and yelped in surprise. The object also moved and grabbed her by the neck.

Nina opened her mouth to scream and the human—she figured it was a person—whispered to her, "Scream and I frigging kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love cliffies! XD**

**Gokudera: Be quiet.**

***sniff***** Whatever… Well, thanks for reading this chapter!**

**EDIT: I edited spelling errors (I think) and my horrible Japanese to English! Thank you Silent-melody2413!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah…I'm finally done with chapter 3! With over 3,000 words at that too! I'm also really REALLY sorry for the late update. :( My teachers are so evil!**

**Nina: You're late.**

**You're to blame. You decided to ditch me to go trick-or-treating on Halloween!**

**Nina: At least I don't wait until the last minute to do homework.**

***twich***

**Gokudera: Ignore the stupid author.**

**It's authoress. I'm a girl.**

**Tsuna: *****sweatdrops* Gokudera-kun…**

**Yamamoto: Maa, maa. Let's calm down.**

**They're ignoring me. \(T-T)/**

**Reborn: This useless person does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Only her characters and her horribly written plot.**

**I'm not useless Reborn!**

**Reborn: *****holds up Leon-gun**** * It's Reborn-**_**sama**_** to you.**

**Y-Yes, Reborn-sama…**

**Nina: On with the story.**

Chapter 3 "Sun"

PREVIOUS

"_Ah, I'll wait for you outside!" her older brother yelled at her vanishing figure._

_Nina sighed in the dark room. She fumbled around the wall for a switch and flicked the switch. She frowned when the light wouldn't come on, despite her flicking the switch back and forth. "Oh, man. The power must be out," she grumbled to herself. She slowly moved toward where she thought her stuff was. She bumped into something soft and yelped in surprise. The object also moved and grabbed her by the neck. _

_Nina opened her mouth to scream and the human—she figured it was a person—whispered to her, "Scream and I will frigging kill you."_

* * *

><p>The unknown person dragged her roughly with him towards what she guessed was the kendo teacher's room. Nina thought about what to do as he slowly walked with his hand over her mouth. 'I wonder who this stranger is? And why is he heading for the kendo teacher's room of all places? No way, he couldn't be… Hell NO! I will not let him do whatever he wants!'<p>

She bit his hand and he yelled in pain. On the process, he let go of her; Nina dropped down on the floor and performed a low-kick at his lower abdomen. The force of the kick forced her kidnapper to his knees. He clutched his stomach with one hand and grabbed her ankle with the other. He pulled back and she screamed and fell to the floor. The impact of her head colliding with the floor made her lose her consciousness. The stranger kicked her and when he didn't get any reaction, he stood up and brushed his clothes.

xxxKHRxxx

Meanwhile…

Syaoran was a patient boy. He was a mature kid for his age and everyone loved him. He was happy with his new family and friends, but he felt sad when he had to move to Japan. Syaoran glanced at his simple silver watch. It was 2:00, 30 minutes after his younger sister left to get changed. He knew how girls work, so he figured she was just taking her time, until he heard her scream that is. Once he recognized the scream as his sister's, he whipped out his cell and sent a quick text to his twin. After making sure it was sent successfully, he rushed over to the door to the girl's locker room.

'Should I walk in or should I just wait for reinforcement? Nah, Nina might be in trouble. I'll just take a peek,' he bantered to himself as he stared at the white door. He quietly turned the doorknob and noticed that it was dark in there. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at the blackness. He expertly went in quickly and shut the door as quietly as he could.

xxxKHRxxx

At the other side of the school…

A tall girl with flowing raven hair reaching her lower back was walking around the hallways. She walked in a graceful manner, one that came naturally to her. Her most distinct feature was her sharp sapphire eyes. A student every now and then would stare into them and freeze in fear.

"Isn't that Tanaki-senpai?"

"You mean Tanaki-sama's twin sister? That Tanaki Lyndis girl?"

"Shhh. Don't be too loud. She might hear you."

"Pshh. So what's so special about her?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"She stood up to Hibari-senpai on her first day of school. They even fought on even grounds!"

"Are you serious? She was on par with THAT Hibari-san?"

Lyndis stopped walking and glared at the group of girls gossiping about her. They froze in fear and ran away. Lyndis sighed as she shook her head. Looking around, she noticed she was going in the wrong direction. She turned on her heels and walked the other way again. The other students, noticing the girl, shuffled out of her way with bowed heads of respect. The older girl tried not to glare at them as she peeked through the classrooms.

One of the rooms she glanced at was the infirmary. She noticed a brunette boy asleep on the bed along with a silver-haired guy and a black-haired guy whispering to each other.

'If I recall correctly, that is Namimori Chuu's famous baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, and delinquent, Gokudera Hayato. That must mean the sleeping one is Sawada Tsunayoshi, commonly known as Dame-Tsuna,' Lyndis mused to herself. She decided to ask them about her younger twin and sister's location. Opening the door quietly as to not wake up the brunette, Lyndis made a little noise to alert her presence to the other two. The two stop talking and one of them glared at her quickly.

"Who are you? And why did you come in here for?" growled Gokudera.

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera. She probably came to see the nurse since this is the infirmary," Yamamoto cheerfully added.

"I didn't ask you baseball-freak!"

Lyndis raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. They stopped their playful bickering when they noticed her smiling. She bowed down and started introducing herself, "My name is Tanaki Lyndis. I was wondering if you knew where my younger sister is?"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. This is Gokudera Hayato," the baseball star greeted happily.

"Tanaki? You're the older sister of Tanaki Nina? That woman who dared to mess with Jyuudaime?" Lyndis twitched slightly when Gokudera insulted her younger sister. Her hand slowly itched toward her hidden weapon, but she stopped herself by taking slow deep breaths.

'How dare he address Nina without a suffix. I'll make him pay, later that is,' she told herself darkly.

"Maa, maa. Tanaki-chan brought Tsuna to the infirmary, remember?"

"S-Shut it baseball-brain!"

"Excuse me. May I know where Nina is? I heard she skipped class again."

"Maybe she went home?" Yamamoto tried to suggest.

"Tch. The stupid woman probably didn't leave the school idiot."

"I was just suggesting."

Lyndis faced-palmed herself and sighed. 'This might take a while.' The door opened loudly and the current residents of the infirmary looked towards the newcomer. A familiar sight of black hair and cold eyes wearing the red badge stood at the door. He lifted up his tonfa and growled.

"Herbivores. You're crowding the infirmary and disturbing the peace of Nami Chuu."

"Ah, hello Hibari-sempai!" Yamamoto smiled happily while Gokudera looked away with a scowl. Hibari observed them keenly until he spotted the female.

"You. I'll bite you to death."

"What?"

The prefect quickly aimed a strike at her head while she dodged it by moving back a step. They kept on going in the same pace: Hibari attacking and Lyndis dodging. He aimed a fast kick at her stomach and Lyndis moved out of reach just in time to take out a rope and side-stepped behind him. She used the rope to hold his arms and weapons together behind his back. Hibari scowled and tried to break free. Lyndis sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, but you just attacked me for no reason whatsoever. I have not disturbed the peace of Namimori nor break any rules. However, I do wish to find my younger twin and sister to stop them from maybe disturbing the peace of your precious Nami Chuu."

Gokudera raised a brow while Yamamoto cocked his head to the side in confusion. The feared prefect stopped struggling and glared at his captor. They knew their sempai was a blood-thirsty guy with little self-control, but Yamamoto did not voice this out loud in fear of facing the prefect's wrath.

"If you tell me where they are, I will fight you with all my power later," Lyndis bargained. Hibari smirked and pressed a button on his tonfa. A sharp chain came out and he quickly cut the whip away. The older girl scowled as she picked up the pieces of her weapon. The cloud guardian hid his weapons and looked up with a bored expression.

"They're at the gym."

Lyndis nodded in understanding and threw her tattered whip into the trash bin. "Thank you Hibari-san."

He just grunted softly and left the room without a word. Yamamoto walked up to Lyndis and beamed. "Wow! You sure do know how to handle Hibari-sempai."

Lyndis and Gokudera arched a brow at the same time and glared at the baseball star. Right at that moment, the sound of Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom filled the room. Their eyes went toward Lyndis where the source of the sound was. Lyndis flipped out her cell and scanned her newly received message. Her eyes widened with worry and she quickly stuffed it in her pocket.

"What's wrong Tanaki-senpai?" asked Yamamoto, who happened to be a curious person.

Lyndis's eyes flickered over towards Yamamoto and replied, "I just got a message from my twin. According to him, Nina seems to have trouble. I'm leaving now." She headed out the door and looked behind herself when she felt two people following her.

"Why are you two following me?"

"To help Tanaki-chan of course! She's a classmate of ours."

"I… guess I have to repay my debt to her for helping Jyuudaime…"

Lyndis shrugged and started walking faster towards the gym. She wanted to run, but she knew that if she did, she would have more trouble with a certain bloody-thirsty prefect later on.

xxxKHRxxx

Back to the gym…

Syaoran really did not know what to do next. The room was like a hole of blackness. He could barely see the outlines of the lockers along with some random objects littered around the floor.

'Why is this place so messy? Oh. This IS the girl's locker room isn't it? Wait, if I remember correctly, the girls' locker room is at the far-side of the gym…' Syaoran internally groaned when he realized where he was. It was the boys' locker room. Nina must have gone into the wrong room. He sighed and squinted real hard in the darkness. He could faintly make out the shapes of two figures at the other side of the room. He tried to slowly tread through the mess, but almost slipped and hit his head at a locker. Steadying himself he sat down on a nearby bench and crossed his arms. 'I should just watch what's happening. I can barely see anyway. I have faith that my cute sister won't get hurt.'

xxxKHRxxx

'… Where am I? Am I dead? If I remember correctly, I felled unconscious when I hit my head…' Nina looked around and all she could find was darkness, darkness, and more darkness. 'Why is this place so dark? And what is this nostalgic feeling?' She stood up from what she presumed to be the ground and walked. She walked and walked. Sometime later, a faint light could be seen. Nina walked closer and closer to the light. She could see a faint outline of a person in front of the light. 'No, the light is _coming_ from the person. I feel as if I know this person…'

Nina walked up to the person. She could clearly see that it was a woman wearing a white dress that looked like it came from the 1600s. Her hair, chestnut brown, looked really long and soft, flowing gently down her back. The eyes were the ones that stood out the most. They were orange. To be exact, it was a glowing—almost like a flame—warm eyes. Nina took all of these details in one motion. She squinted at the bright light to clearly see the face if the woman. She gasped out loud in surprise and amazement. She looked like a female version of Tsuna. The only difference was the face and body that was very feminine and she had long, definitely-not-gravity-defying hair.

The woman's face was familiar to the point of disbelief as Nina watched the lady and vice versa. The lady smiled slowly and Nina watched her unsurely, not knowing if she should smile back. The brunette opened her mouth and tried to form words with her mouth. A confused Nina tilted her head as she tried to figure out what the stranger was trying to say.

Slowly, but noticeably, the light started dimming around them. When the lady noticed, she frowned and tried to speak faster, but Nina could not hear a word.

"I can't hear you."

The unknown lady's frown turned into a worried expression as she started to become jittery. She kept looking behind her as if she was watching out for some unknown force. As the world around them got darker, they could only see each other's eyes. The orange eyes blink away as the lady whispered her last words.

"Find the flame."

"What do you mean? Please, tell—" As Nina desperately tried to cling onto her peculiar dream, she awoke to the sound of hollering.

xxxKHRxxx

A white-haired male in a boxing pose stared intently at the boy's locker room at the gym. He was running his daily exercise around the school when he heard a girl scream. Thinking it might be an injured person, he ran toward the building. Now, he was here, in the gym, but there was no one in here. He thought he might have imagined it, but noticed a door opened. Shrugging his shoulders, he slammed opened the door and yelled, "Is anyone in here?" His question was met with silence as he squinted to see through the veil of darkness.

He fumbled around for a light switch and turned it on. The onslaught of light from the ceilings dazed his eyes for a moment as he quickly blinked them away. What he saw was not pleasant for the eyes. A man, around his thirties with black hair and green eyes, was just about to stab an unconscious girl on the floor. What's more, the girl was a student of Namimori and the man was a teacher of Namimori.

The teacher quickly hid his knife behind his back and asked with an impassive face.

"Who are you? Students are not allowed out of class unless they have permission to do so. And you don't look like you have permission."

"MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOUHEI TO THE EXTREME! AND WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING HERE SENSEI?"

The teacher winced as the young boxer screamed out his name and question. "Lower your voice, brat. Now get out of here."

At that moment, Ryouhei decided to look at the person on the floor. His eyes widen in surprise when he realized who it was.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_Ryouhei was practicing his punches in front of the gate as he waited for his younger sister. He performed a roundabout kick and almost hit a student by a hair length. The student started yelling and cursing at the same time. The boxer screamed his apologizes and insults at the same time._

_Just at that moment an orange-haired girl walked up to them. "Mou, stop onii-chan!"_

_The boxing captain stopped his yelling contest and looked at his younger sister. She was with a girl he had never seen before and was very curious to know if she wanted to join the boxing club._

"_I'm very sorry for onii-chan's habits," Kyoko apologized as she performed a simple bow of the head. The student blushed at the school idol and stammered a reply before he left. "Onii-chan! You shouldn't be practicing when people are around you."_

_Ryouhei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and looked at his younger sister expectantly. Realizing what he was thinking, Kyoko turned around and dragged the girl towards them. _

"_Onii-chan, this is a new classmate of mind. Her name is Tanaki Nina. Nina-chan, this is my older brother."_

_Nina bowed in respect to her sempai and grinned goofily at him. He smiled and introduced himself._

"_I'm Sasagawa Ryouhei to the extreme! Do you want to join the boxing club?"_

"_E-Eh? M-Me?"_

"_Mou, onii-chan, Nina-chan just transferred today. Give her some time to fit in school."_

"_HAHAHA! IS THAT SO? OK!"_

"_I would love to join the boxing club, Sasawaga-sempai. But I don't know how to box."_

"_It's okay to the extreme! I'll teach you!"_

"_Uwah! Thank you sempai!"_

END FLASHBACK

Now, Sasawaga Ryouhei is an extreme person who loves to shout the word 'extreme' at least once per sentence. He is usually a good person who has a kind heart, but with a short temper.

As the Namimori boxing captain looked at the teacher suspiciously, he started itching forward. The teacher, realizing what he was doing, took out his knife and held it close in front of him.

"If you take another step forward, I will kill the girl then you."

Ryouhei growled in response as he took on a boxing pose and held up his fists.

"I WILL EXTREMELY SAVE YOU TANAKI!"

* * *

><p>xxxKHRxxx<p>

Syaoran watched with amusement at the newcomer in the room. He happened to have sat in the farthest corner away from the entire ruckus; from his spot, he could clearly see everything. The auburn did not think it would become like this. A student whom he presumed to be the captain of the boxing club, Sasawaga Ryouhei (obvious from his yelling) was braving up against a teacher who was holding up a knife at that too.

He watched the boxer putting up a pose and shouting at the top of his lungs. Syaoran winced as he covered his poor ears from the verbal abuse. His eyebrow rose in amazement when a kangaroo with yellow flames on its tail appeared out of nowhere.

Apparently, the teacher got distracted too. Ryouhei took this chance to go in for a blow and knocked the knife away from the teacher's clutches. The teacher tried to catch the object, but was stopped by Ryouhei's uppercut punch. Flying all the way to the ceiling, he hit the wall and fell down in a big lump.

At that moment, three other students burst into the room. Syaoran quickly recognized his twin and waved at her. Noticing Syaoran, Lyndis rose a brow and mouth 'what happen?'.

He smiled in reply and formed an okay sign with his thumb and index finger while pointing to their younger sister.

"Oi, lawn-head! What happened here?"

"Wow sempai!"

"Who is that unconscious person over there?"

"HE IS A TEACHER IN NAMIMORI TO THE EXTREME!"

"I asked you a question stupid lawn-head!"

"Maa, maa. Calm down Gokudera. Sempai will tell us, right Sasagawa-sempai?"

"YUP!"

Syaoran stood up and walked over to the chatting (rather arguing) group. Gokudera was the first to notice him and frowned.

"Who are you?"

Lyndis hurried over to her twin's side and introduced him.

"This is my twin, Tanaki Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Nina's classmates."

"Nice to meet you Tanaki-sempai. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

The friendliest of them all, Yamamoto smiled and welcomed the stranger warmly. Gokudera, being the cautious one, tched and looked away.

"Gokudera Hayato."

"AH! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE IN MY CLASS! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THE BOXING TEAM?"

"Nice to meet you all. I'm the oldest of the three. Sasawaga-san, I would love to join the boxing team."

The natural charmer, Syaoran warmed up to them real quick. A quiet moan erupted their chatter as Syaoran and Lyndis hurried to their forgotten sister.

"What happened?"

Nina drowsily stood up and winced when a sharp pain hit the back of her head. She lightly touched the back of her head and felt a warm liquid on her head. Bringing her hand up to her face, she realized it was blood. Lyndis saw this and looked behind Nina's head.

"Nina, your head's bleeding!"

"W-what? My dear younger sister is dying? What shall I do? Shall I call the police? The ambulance? The president?"

As Syaoran continued rambling, a green hammer flew and hit him on the head, knocking him down on the process. Holding his abused head, he cried a rainfall and looked up at his abuser. Reborn stood on the floor, with his Leon-hammer, looking haughty as always.

"Baka. She's just bleeding, not dying. You should take your sister to the infirmary before she really does die. From blood loss that is."

"Who are you?" Lyndis narrowed her eyes at the small hitman as she supported Nina.

"Ah, this is Reborn-san, Onee-san. He's the tutor of Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, a classmate."

"Ciaossu. I'm the world's greatest hitman Reborn."

"Eh~ you're quite young to be a hitman," Syaoran commented, all recovered.

Ignoring his comment, Reborn turned to Ryouhei.

"Ryouhei, take Nina to the infirmary and heal her there."

"OKAY!"

Ryouhei grabbed Nina and flung her gently onto his shoulder.

"Ouch! Please be gentle, Sasagawa-sempai."

"HOLD ON TIGHT!"

Ryouhei ran out of the room with a rush of wind and dust.

"Wait! Take me with you!"

Syaoran followed them out with a similar speed.

"Reborn-san, what do we do now?"

"Hey kid. What about the teacher over there?"

Reborn looked at them both and glanced at the unconscious stranger.

"Go to the infirmary and stay with Tsuna."

"Gladly!"

"Sure. Come on, Gokudera."

The duo left, rather Gokudera ran and Yamamoto followed behind.

The only ones left were Reborn, Lyndis, and the still comatose teacher.

Lyndis eyed the stranger warily before facing Reborn.

"What are you going to do with this person?"

Reborn looked from the teacher to Lyndis and with a small smirk, answered.

"I'm going to interrogate him, of course."

Lyndis felt a shiver go up her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. She turned around and left the room.

"Now… What shall I do to make this spy spill?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely apologize for the really LATE delay! Last month and this month was so hectic with school and community activities! I was trying to be an active citizen in my community that I barely had time to write. T_T**

**Nina: How come I'm injured and no one else is?**

**The spy was injured too.**

**Tsuna: I wasn't in the story at all…**

**I'm so sorry Tsuna! I'll make it up to you next chapter!**

**Gokudera: You better put the Jyuudaime in the next chapter or else I'll kill ya!**

**O-Okay…**

**Yamamoto: Haha~! This is so much fun!**

**Tsuna: Yamamoto-kun…**

**I'm going to start on the next chapter now… Oh! I'm sorry if the characters seem to OOC. I may not the greatest writer on the world, but I will try to stick to their original personalities.**

**Ryouhei: BYE TO THE EXTREME!**

**M-My p-poor ears….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Like I promised Tsuna, you're going to be in here!**

**Tsuna: E-Eh?**

**Nina: You just gave out a spoiler.**

**Gokudera: As expected of a stupid woman.**

**Oh, oops… But you guys really are harsh… Could be the harshest duo out there.**

**Nina&Gokudera: HELL NO!**

**G-Gosh, sorry.**

**Yamamoto: Haha! Tsubasa-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira, our creator, does!**

**T-Tsubasa-chan? That's not my name!**

**Reborn: It is now. Go Tsubasa.**

**Y-Yes Reborn-sama… *****sulks off to think of more ideas and try to correct possible grammar and spelling mistakes*******

Chapter 4 "Sky"

Nina did not know what to think. First, she was lifted not-so-gently over Ryouhei's shoulder. To make it worse, her head throbbed real badly and his constant yelling of 'extreme' and jousting her aching self did not help at all. Second, her brother, Syaoran, was not making her headache any better with the constant questioning. Third, Gokudera's yelling at Ryouhei and Yamamoto's laughter did not make her feel any happier.

Lastly, the stares of many other students were making her uncomfortable. Especially Yamamoto's fan club, Gokudera's fan club, and her brother's fan club. Yeah, her own dear brother had a secret fan club who were jealous of their idol's younger sister. Stupid isn't it?

To make matters worse, the three mentioned above were around her right now. At the same time. So triple the glares of hatred and envy.

Nina sighed. She just could not see why these girls hated her. 'I mean look, how can you be jealous of me when I'm only his younger sister? It's just so stupid. I could understand the other two but still. It's crazy how guys can be popular when they have the right looks and personality,' Nina thought to herself darkly as she passed by a few more stares and glares.

Syaoran noticed his sister sighing and raised a brow in question. In his opinion, Nina was perfectly fine without having to go to the infirmary. He believes she is a strong girl and she looks perfectly uninjured right now. "My dear sister, is there anything wrong? Does your head hurt? Do you want me to carry you instead?"

Nina gave him a look that said 'If you ask any more questions, I'm going to kill you.'

Syaoran pouted as his face replied, 'You're so mean~.'

"No. More. Questions."

"Fine, fine."

Ryouhei and Nina soon arrived at the infirmary first. Ryouhei slammed open the door and announced, "We're here to the extreme!"

The temporary nurse looked up from her book she was reading. Seeing Nina slung over Ryouhei's shoulder, she laid down her book and stood up from her comfy chair.

"Ara, ara. What happened here student?"

Right at that moment, Syaoran, Yamamoto, and Gokudera arrived at the same time. The three of them plus Ryouhei and Nina quickly piled into the room. The boxer dropped his patient onto the nearest bed.

The nurse hurried to the injured girl and started inspecting her. She soon saw the blood and turned to the others.

"What happened to Tanaki-san? It seems she loss a lot of blood and she might also have a slight concussion."

"She tripped in the locker room and hit her head on the floor pretty hard."

The nurse raised a brow as she skeptically looked at the speaker.

"And what's your name student?"

"I'm her older brother, Tanaki Syaoran. Where's the doctor here?"

"He's currently on emergency leave and won't be back for a while."

"I knew that fucking bastard was useless here!"

The elderly woman gave a hard glare at Gokudera.

"Watch your mouth student."

Gokudera tched and look away with his arms crossed.

"What is your name, madam?" Syaoran gracefully asked.

"I'm the temporary nurse, Hayashi Yura."

"It's a pleasure to have your acquaintance, Yura-san."

Yura quickly wacked Syaoran on the head as her heated glare almost made a hole in his head.

"It's Hayashi-sensei to you student."

"Hai (yes), sensei…"

"I need to go to the boxing room to change," Ryouhei declared calmly as he left the room. His shirt was soaked with blood and he really did not like the smell and feeling of it.

Yamamoto looked curiously at his sempai's back and noticed the blood on his shirt. He understood right away why the boxing captain wanted to hurry up and change.

"You there. Student with the black hair."

Yamamoto pointed to himself and smiled. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Could you get the first aid kid in the storage closet near class 2-C?"

"Sure."

Yamamoto left with his hands in his pockets.

"Also, the student with the white hair. Fill that container with warm water and bring it over here on the table."

"It's silver color, damn it!"

Scowling, Gokudera reluctantly left to fetch water. Nina watched with amusement as she watched the once kind nurse ordering people about.

"Tankai-san's brother. Bring me that pair of scissors on the desk."

"Hm? Oh, okay."

"It's yes ma'am to you student!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Syaoran slouched as he slowly made way for the scissors.

"Walk with a straight back!"

Syaoran quickly straightened his back as he handed the scissors over to the older woman. She took the scissors and looked towards Nina's head.

Sensing the nurse's gaze on her, Nina took a peek at the elder's face. Her eyes fell upon the scissors in her hands. Knowing what the nurse was going to do, she quickly backed away to the other side of the bed. The older woman's expression turned into a face full of glee.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to cut my hair, aren't you?"

"Well, if I get a good look at your injury, we can treat it faster."

"No."

"It'll make my life easier."

"N.O. NO."

"I know what I'm doing."

"You are not touching a strand of my hair."

"Hold her still, Tanaki-san's brother."

"Hai~! (yes)"

Nina's eyes widen in disbelief as her own brother turned towards her.

"Not you too…"

"Well~, I asked you to cut your hair for years now~."

"I REFUSE!"

Nina scrambled backwards towards the other bed, causing the curtain between the two beds to fall down. This tangled her and the bed's current resident. Also leading to a couple of bruises resulting from two thrashing people.

"Ouch!"

"Oof!"

Syaoran rushed over to get the curtain off his dear sister as the nurse just shook her head in disappointment. He finally threw the curtain off the bed to see his beloved sister and a certain brunet in a—ah, compromising—position. He stood still as his brain slowly processed this certain piece of information.

Nina groaned as her already injured head hit something hard. The other person also moaned in pain as that person moved a bit to give room for Nina. She held her bleeding—again—head as she opened her eyes. At the same time, honey brown eyes looked up into her own pair of sea-blue eyes.

"Kyaaaah!"

"Hiiiieee!"

"What's wrong?"

"Jyuudaime?"

Gokudera rushed in, almost spilling hot water onto the floor. Yamamoto, who came in at the same time, almost crashed into the skidding Gokudera. The bomber took one look at his boss and had an itching feeling of wanting to throw the water onto the girl. He stopped himself as he realized his Jyuudaime was right under her and would result in his boss getting wet also.

Yamamoto was the first one to speak up.

"Eh? Tsuna! You're feeling better already?"

"Get away from Jyuudaime, you perverted woman!"

Tsuna blushed as he realized what type of position he and Nina were in. She was sort of straddling him with one elbow propped up beside his head. Her other hand was holding her bleeding head. 'E-Eh?' A drop of blood dripped onto the bed as Tsuna's head registered the fact that Nina was bleeding.

"E-EH! Y-You're bleeding?"

Tsuna quickly try to sit up which resulted in Nina almost falling off the bed but instead of falling his head crashed into her forehead.

Again.

"I-Itai… (Ouch)"

Both of them rubbed their respective foreheads as they finally moved away from each other. Syaoran rushed over and pushed Tsuna off the bed.

"Nina! Are you okay? You're bleeding again! Hayashi-sensei, please hurry!"

"A-Ah! Jyuudaime! You bastard! How dare you do that to Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera took out his dynamites and started throwing them at Syaoran (and Nina).

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

Out of rushed worry, Tsuna pushed the siblings off the bed as he closed his eyes and held his arms over his head. He waited for the blast and pain but as time ticked by there was nothing. Just silence.

He slowly opened his eyes to see nothing out of the ordinary. Except for water. But not just any water, but blue flames.

"Huh?"

"Tsuna! Are you hurt?"

Yamamoto walked up to the once-cowering brunet with a sword casually sitting on his shoulder.

"Yamamoto-kun! What happened?"

To answer his question, a blue bird flew around in a circle and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Good job Jirou." Yamamoto patted the small bird as it went backed into a ring on his right hand. "I used Jirou to summon rain flames to blow out the fuse."

"Ah, good thinking Yamamoto-kun!"

The sword turned back into bamboo as Yamamoto loosely hanged it behind his back.

Tsuna took a glance around the room. It was filled with a slight mist, but it was slowly fading away.

The nurse was calmly looking around the room. Gokudera was coughing from the smoke and mist.

"Eh? Where's Tanaki-san?"

"Hm? They're under the bed."

"E-Eh?"

Tsuna looked under his current bed and saw the other occupant and her brother.

"T-Tanaki-san? Are you guys okay?"

Nina rubbed her eyes as she innocently blinked a couple times. Her brother, however, was coughing harshly.

"A-Ah… Sawada-san, we're fine. I think…"

'You think? Your head is still bleeding!' Tsuna screamed in his head.

Syaoran started coughing harder. He pulled his hand away and saw blood.

"Onii-chan? Is that…?"

"It's nothing."

"B-But!"

"A-Ah! Gomenasai! (sorry) I just realized that I have soccer practice in 10 minutes! Bye everyone!" As he chuckled nervously, Syaoran ran out of the infirmary leaving the others confuse and shock.

"H-Huh?"

"Tanaki-chan, what's wrong with your brother?"

Yamamoto scratched his head in confusion as he helped Nina up from the floor. She shrugged in reply.

"Tanaki-san, come here."

"Why sensei?"

"So I can bandage your head."

"No! You're going to cut my hair aren't you?"

The nurse sighed and shook her head.

"I won't. I promise. Now hurry here student."

Eyeing her warily, Nina slowly approached the nurse.

While Nina got her head tended, Gokudera rushed over to Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry! I do not deserve to be in your presence! Much less breathe the same air as you!"

Gokudera got on the floor and started hitting his head on the floor in repentance. Tsuna frantically tried to calm down his right hand man. Yamamoto laughed off Gokudera's stunt, as usual.

The door opened all of a sudden making the current residents to slightly jump from surprise. Kyoko was panting with one hand over her beating heart.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you okay?" Tsuna rushed over to his crush's side as he helped her in.

She nodded quickly as she looked frantically around. She found her target and speed walked up to Nina.

"Nina-chan! There's trouble down at the soccer field!"

"What do you mean?"

Tsuna and his gang went closer to the orange haired girl to hear what she had to say next.

"The soccer team was playing a mock game. All of a sudden, these men in suits appear out of nowhere!"

Nina's brows crunched up in frustration and confusion.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your brother, Tanaki-sempai, was attacked by them! I think they're from the mafia…" Kyoko softly added the last sentence as she nervously eyed the room.

Hayashi-sensei looked bored just looking at their whispering backs and was currently making frownie faces at them.

Tsuna, along with Kyoko, looked at Nina and the nurse while screaming internally himself.

"My brother was attacked?"

"He's still down there. Onii-chan went to help, but I'm worried for them…"

"Don't worry! Sasagawa-sempai is strong," Yamamoto tried to reassure the trembling female.

"Yamamoto-kun is right, Kyoko-chan. We'll go check things out. Stay in here, okay?"

A quick nod from Kyoko made Tsuna confident, but inside, he was panicking at the thought of possible assassins in school.

"Come on guys."

The three turned to leave the room.

"Wait!"

"Eh?" "Hm?" *twich*

The trio had their own separate reactions as they stopped and turned around to look at the source of the voice.

"I'm going with you guys."

"B-But it's dangerous Tanaki-san!"

"You'll just get in our way."

"Maa, maa. We just want you girls to stay safe."

Nina glared at Gokudera and smiled at Yamamoto.

"I'm still going. Syaoran nii-chan is my older brother."

Tsuna sighed and nodded slightly. Nina brightened up and skipped over to them. The four of them left, leaving the confused nurse and a worried Kyoko behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aloha readers/peoples! There wasn't suppose to be any TsunaxOC but it just happened that way...so sorry. And I'm really sorry for the late update. I also apologize in advance for any mistakes of any kind for I did not edit. I will edit when I can though. **

**I said I was on hiatus, but I couldn't help myself but finish chapter 4. XD I'm officially on hiatus for a couple weeks. I have exams next week and I'll be kind of busy because of Christmas season. So if I do update, then I update. ;) Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nina: We sincerely apologize for the late update! *bows* You! Apologize to the readers! **

**Nina-chan... **

**Nina: Now! *shoves head down***

**I am super sorry for the late update! Please enjoy this chapter! *tears***

**Reborn: Tsubasa does not own anything that belongs to Amano Akira-sensei and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Only her OOCs and plot. *gets out gun* Get ready to face punishment Tsubasa...**

**Nooo! *runs away from bullets***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 "Mist and Lightning Part 1"<span>

Auburn hair and amber eyes. Black hair and sapphire eyes. These colors were total opposites of each other. Yet, how was it possible?

Syaoran was always the fairer of the two. His twin was the opposite of him in almost everything including looks. They love each other just like every other twin, but their love was different. It was more than that. They would feel incomplete if separated for too long.

"_One of them is the half of the other. And the other is the half of one of them."_

Their parents used to tell that to others. Most people were easily confused by this statement; never giving it much thought, except for the fact that they were twins that deeply cared for each other…

xxxKHRxxx

Syaoran strolled through the hallways—aimlessly—to tell you the truth. Actually, he was early for soccer practice. His breathing was normal by now and he was bored.

So Syaoran decided to kill time by offhandedly walking around. Many different thoughts were swirling in his head. As he bounded around a corner, he noticed the head prefect beating up some 'herbivores'. Sweatdropping, he slowly backed away from the blood-crazed teen.

Hibari looked towards Syaoran as he himself finished up the pile of 'rule-breakers' by throwing one more body on the top. Feeling satisfied for a while, Hibari looked—just _looked_—and scoffed. Taking out a cell phone, he dialed someone.

"Kusakabe. Clean up near class 2-B." **(A/N: Does Hibari call Kusakabe Tetsuya 'Kusakabe' or 'Tetsuya'?)**

Before Hibari even finished his sentence, Syaoran bowed quickly and speed walked—fast enough to get away from Hibari but not enough to get 'bitten to death'. He checked his watch and noticed that it was about time he headed for practice.

He calmly walked inside the boys' locker room and started dressing into the practice uniform of blue shorts and white t-shirt. He noticed he was the first one in for once. Usually he was around one of the last to get in since girls in his class somehow always managed to surround him. He frequently leaves his twin in the chaos and runs away.

As Syaoran finished changing, the other team members started streaming in.

"Woah! You're here early today, Tanaki-kun."

A teen with navy blue hair and twinkling violet eyes approached the auburn haired boy.

"Hm? Oh, Captain Hidemoto! I just happened to have free time, so I came early today," Syaoran playfully replied to the soccer captain.

Hidemoto Katsuo smiled mischievously and looked around. Seeing everyone else busy, he leaned forward and whispered, "_They're coming_."

Syaoran's easy-going expression fell, but he quickly replaced it with a weak smile. Hidemoto raised a brow and grinned at his teammate's antics.

"Captain Hidemoto! The coach wants to see you!"

"Ah. Gotta go, Tanaki-kun. See you in the field." Hidemoto ran off towards the caller and left Syaoran standing by himself.

"Oi, Tanaki! Practice is about to start!"

Syaoran snapped from his daze and gave a grateful smile to his fellow team member. He jogged out and arrived at the field just in time to see he was not the last one to arrive.

"Listen up boys! Today, we're going to do simple warm-ups and finish with a mock game. Understand? Go to your stations and start the warm-ups. Oh, and the beginners are going to run 10 laps around the field after warm-ups" The freshmen group groaned as the coach gave them the stink-eye. The sturdy-looking coach blew his whistle and the group dispersed out on the field.

Syaoran headed for an empty spot near the middle. He purposely chose that spot because he knew the coach never goes near there. Something about not wanting to get hit by a stray ball, he heard.

Syaoran did not like the coach because of the rumors and his awful personality to beginners. He heard that the coach even went as far as driving a student to suicide by berating the kid with harsh words. Thankfully, the student was still alive and is currently in rehabilitation.

He started stretching and looked around as he did so. Everything looked normal to him. 'I'm so glad today's a peaceful day…'

He suddenly caught a glimpse of a red laser aimed at his chest. He cursed softly under his breath. 'Spoke too soon…' He sighed and pretended to stretch at a different direction at the last moment when the bullet whizzed by.

BANG!

Syaoran glanced over to where he was standing a few seconds ago and saw smoke rising out of the grass. And a bullet. It was not a regular handgun; rather, most likely a shotgun. According to the sound, these guys were amateur assassins. Any good assassin would know that when killing someone in public, using a silencer is the best way not to give away his/her location.

The other soccer players screamed and started running in random directions. Syaoran looked toward the forest and spotted men in black outfits running—more like waddling to him—out from the nearby buildings. They were armed with a variety of guns from what he could see.

Syaoran quickly climbed the nearest tree adjacent to one of the goalposts. He believed no one saw him among the chaos yet, so he was safe for now.

Unexpectedly, he almost cursed out loud. Syaoran saw one of the strange men holding a boy who seemed to be part of the backup team.

Syaoran 'tch' as he openly glared at the culprits. "This is so low of them. Even if it's _that_ person, he's got better tastes than this. He must be getting desperate," he mumbled to himself. He was currently contemplating whether to openly save the guy and beat their butts or to wait it out and see what will happen.

From his position in the tree, Syaoran could clearly spot at least 30 men overall in the field and at least ten near the school buildings. Those last ten near the school were making a loud racket; they seem to be arguing from the sound of anger in their voices. Syaoran raised an eyebrow knowing this type of disturbance will bring out the guardian of justice, a.k.a. Hibari Kyouya.

And just as he predicted, the lone wolf of Namimori started beating up the weaklings, which attracted the attention of the other 30.

"Oi! There's a kid beating up Alpha Team!"

"Go after that kid!"

"It can't be that hard! He's just one kid!"

They have no idea just how wrong they were.

_Hibari Kyouya: current prefect of Namimori Chuu, age unknown, family unknown, nothing is known except for his thirst for blood._

Syaoran recited this piece of information inside his head. About a month ago, he received an email regarding the town's current residents' information.

"Hibari Kyouya… He's quite a student…" he mumbled to himself. Syaoran dropped down from the tree and headed toward the nearest enemy. He quickly put him out by hitting a pressure point on the neck. The enemy dropped unconscious even before he realized what was going on.

One of the intruding men noticed their quiet comrade and looked behind him. He noticed a student among the middle of unconscious men.

"W-What in the world happened here?"

"B-Boss, t-that's the target!"

"What! Then go get him you fools!"

With a bit of yelling, they organized themselves into a semi-circle formation around Syaoran. The one barking orders—the leader, Syaoran guessed—stood behind them, trying to ignore one of his teams getting beaten up by Hibari.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his opponents' antics. He started flailing his arms around in an attempt to confuse (annoy) them. "Who are you guys? And what do you want? Why did you attack the students? They probably didn't do anything wrong, right? Are you guys idiots? Who would attack innocents in plain bright daylight? That's like saying I robbed a bank in front of the police. And you even brought yourselves the wrath of our deadly prefect. Do you know what he's going to do with you? He's going to beat you to near death with broken bones and lots of bruises! The hospital bill won't—"

"SHUT UP!" The leader shouted; it echoed among the empty field…

Syaoran slipped an amused smile as he leisurely stood still. "What? I was just trying to warn you."

"That was just empty talk and questions! Who cares about this prefect kid and we are NOT idiots!"

Syaoran shrugged and maintained a pleasant smile (more like annoying to the others). "Don't say I didn't warn you." He walked away while the enemy looked at each other in confusion.

"You buffoons! He's getting away!" The leader puffed as he pointed at a half sneaking Syaoran. He smiled nervously for being caught in his escape as he frantically searched the field.

Syaoran backed up and burst forward towards the nearest man who was unfortunate enough to receive a head-butt to his poor stomach. He doubled up in pain as Syaoran stood up to face the next opponent.

_29 Left_

His next opponent tried to attack from the back, but Syaoran intercepted it with a roundhouse kick towards the head.

_28 Left_

Syaoran stood in a basic karate defense stance as he waited for the next attacker. The other men stared warily at the young student as they try to think up a plan.

The leader of the group scowled as he waited for more instructions from his hidden earpiece. A slight static filled his ears as his next orders were heard: _"Attack him all at once."_ He nodded his head in understanding and commanded, "Formation A!"

Everyone got into their spots and attacked Syaoran at once. He dodged and tried to keep the injuries to a low level. But he was struggling. His breath was getting ragged and his eyesight was starting to look a little fuzzy. During his low sweep with his leg, he fell backward on his back, dodging a blow near his left shoulder. He tried to quickly stand up but failed to do so from lack of air.

As he was slowly falling into unconsciousness, he heard a voice.

"O-ONII-CHAN!"

His eyes opened at once and his eyes moved towards the source.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were indigo colored mists surrounding the area.

xxxKHRxxx

**Meanwhile inside the school building…**

"Onii-san! What are you doing over here?"

Tsuna asked in his bewildered confusion. They had heard an explosion earlier towards the entrance of the school, which is why they were at the shoe lockers room. As they reached a stopping point, they finally noticed two other figures near the boxer.

One of them was a blonde with a visible scar across his face and the other was a tall, skinny glasses guy with a beanie. Both of them were wearing green school uniforms.

"Ken and Chikusa?"

"Haha, it's Mukuro's friends!"

"Tch, it's that bastard's cronies."

"Who are they? They don't go to Nami Chuu."

Ryouhei looked back from what he was doing and smiled. He waved at them and motioned for them to come closer.

"Oi, Sawada! Yamamoto! Octopus-head! Tanaki! Come over here to the extreme!"

The four of them headed closer to their elder sempai.

"Why are those two here?" Gokudera demanded while giving them a hard glare.

"Tch. It's not like we're here because we want to." The blonde one snapped.

The taller of the two sighed as he looked up at them. "Ken, we're telling them." The one called Ken tched as Chikusa continued. "Mukuro-sama told us to come here."

"Eh? Mukuro did?"

Tsuna looked at them quizzically as he tried to search for an answer.

"What does that bastard want from Jyuudaime?"

Ken growled lowly as he glared ferociously at Gokudera. The bomber in returned openly glared back at the blonde.

"Maybe he wants to play with us?" Yamamoto offered good-naturedly.

Gokudera and Ken quickly switched their glare targets to the swordsman as he made a strained laugh.

"G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun…" Tsuna tried as he attempted to calm his two best friends down.

"Oi. Mukuro-san told us to wait for you here and then head to the soccer field."

"OH!" Ryouhei exclaimed as his right fist thumped his opened left palm. "Pineapple-head told me to take you guys over there too."

Tsuna sweatdropped at his sempai's slow memory skills. "S-So what was that explosion earlier, Onii-san?"

"Hm? Oh, that was Hibari."

Tsuna sighed as he imagined what the school prefect was doing. Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera tched.

All of a sudden, the building shook.

BOOM!

They all wobbled as they tried to regain their balance.

"W-What was that?"

"It feels like an earthquake."

"An earthquake doesn't make a noise like that you stupid baseball-freak!"

"This is fun to the extreme!"

"What the fuck?"

"…Must be something going on…"

Suddenly, Tsuna had a bad feeling. He knew it was his Hyper Intuition acting up.

Noticing Tsuna's strange expression, Nina ran out of the building.

"Oi Tanaki!"

"Ah! Tanaki-san! It's dangerous!"

"Where's that stupid woman heading to?"

"Tankai-chan?"

The four of them chased after the running girl who looked nervous for some reason. They ignored that thought and concentrated on getting to the source of the earthquake earlier.

Ken and Chikusa also followed them quickly after the former growled and the latter sighed.

xxxKHRxxx

After Lyndis left the baby with the 'supposed' spy, she herself was bored. She did not want to attend class when it was already near lunchtime anyway.

'I should have stayed with the baby and watch him torture the guy…' Lyndis thought to herself as she sighed loudly.

She continued to walk through the empty hallways looking blankly at the open nothingness.

A door opened from the teacher's room and a man in his early twenties walk out. His navy blue hair was ruffled as if it was constantly run through with a hand and his tie was crooked.

The young man seemed not to have noticed Lyndis as he bumped into her. Papers flew out of his hands and scattered among the hallway.

"I-Itai… Watch where you're walking," Lyndis snapped as she winced in pain. She rubbed her bruised hip and elbow as she looked up to see whom she had bumped into.

What met her icy blue eyes were big, warm ruby-colored orbs. The other person on the floor smiled obviously embarrassed and stood up. He bowed and offered a hand.

"Ah, my bad. I'm really sorry about that. Are you okay? It's my fault that I didn't see you there."

Lyndis ignored the hand and stood up. "I'm fine." She brushed her uniform that were now wrinkled from the mess.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed the hurt in his eyes. It made her feel guilty for a minute and she looked anywhere else beside those pair of orbs.

Her eyes landed at the mess on the floor. Lyndis started picking up the nearest papers while taking a peek at the words.

'The Easiest Ways to Teach Chemistry, The Best Method for Teaching Chemistry… and a list of grades in the second and third year students…'

Lyndis stared at the papers for a few seconds before she finished gathering most of the papers near her. She turned around to see that the young man was still picking up the documents.

"Are you the new Chemistry teacher?"

Lyndis covered her mouth in surprise at her bluntness that she never knew she had. She cursed to herself for not minding her own business since it really was not her business at all.

The young man looked up and smiled as he nodded.

"An acquaintance of mine told me that there was an open position over here in Namimori Chuu. So I applied and got the job right away."

He continued to gather his stuff as Lyndis raised a brow.

'An acquaintance recommended a small school like Nami Chuu? And isn't he a bit too young to be a teacher?' Lyndis pondered in her thoughts as she watched him finish gathering everything.

"Aren't you too young to be a teacher?"

The man stood up and faced Lyndis with a smile present on his face.

"Haha, I get that a lot… I'm actually only 22 even though people think I'm 19…"

A sweatdrop appeared on Lydnis's head as the young teacher sheepishly laughed softly.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hidemoto Kei. I'll be teaching chemistry to interested 2nd and 3rd year students starting tomorrow." He bowed as he literally smiled with roses fluttering around.

Lyndis almost gagged at this as she introduced herself and forced a stiff bow in return. She handed him his other papers, turned around, and started walking away from the new teacher.

"Eh? Tanaki-chan, shouldn't you be heading to class?"

"Don't worry sensei. I'm in the Disciplinary Committee," she replied casually as she tagged a red armband on her right arm without even a glance back.

Kei sighed as he watched a soon-to-be-his-student walk away. He looked at the sheet with the list of students and noticed her scores. His eyes widened in disbelief while he read Lyndis's current report card. 'All perfect scores except for science and home economics?'

The young teacher sighed as he started walking toward his new classroom.

'This year is going to be tough…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is where I'm going to start writing/typing the author's notes. The beginnings will still be there for random enjoyments and they also help me get rid of writer's block too. :)**

**Anyway, I'm really really really sorry for the late update! Even though I said I would update like right after Christmas, I kept putting it off until I finally had a free weekend to finish typing and editing. I know it's excuses but I had to try. :D**

**Oh and by the way, this story takes place right after the future arc. Just in case anyone was wondering. **

**I have no promises to update on a certain deadline so I say the next chapter will be done around the month of love or the month of luck. :D (can anybody guess what months those are? XD)**

**I might-and I say MIGHT-write an oneshot on some couple for Valentine's. I don't know. Any suggestions for the oneshot? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nina: Seriously. How many parts are there going to be for "Mist and Lightning?"**

**Uhh…Until I decide so. :P *****gets hit in the head***** OUCH! What was that for?!**

**Nina: That was not me. *****points at a green hammer*******

**Reborn: Ciao. Tsubasa. Go get me an espresso with two cubes of sugar.**

**But I have to start the next chapter!**

**Reborn: Do you have any objections? *tilts gun* **_**CLICK**_

**Nina: She doesn't have any complaints, right Tsubasa? *smirk***

***cowers in fear* Y-Yup. I'll get your coffee Reborn-sama. *****leaves*******

**Nina: Tsubasa does not own anything that belongs to Amano Akira-sama. Only her OC characters and plots.**

**Reborn: Enjoy the chapter. Ciao ciao. *evil glint in eyes***

Chapter 6 "Mist and Lightning Part 2"

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Lyndis bumped into the new chemistry teacher, Hidemoto Kei. Syaoran was on the verge of unconsciousness among enemies. Nina, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa, Ken, and Chikusa are rushing towards Hibari. And Hibari is…?<em>

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya, the current leader of the Disciplinary Committee with a big reputation as a rule-enforcer and a battle-crazy guy, was currently very irked. Yes, very, <em>very<em> mad.

The school prefect was patrolling Namimori Chuu when he saw _them._ A group of black herbivores invading his area and crowding. This made the prefect very angry. And nobody dares to mess with an angry prefect or his territory. He was the predator. They are the prey.

Hibari smirked at his thoughts and sprinted to the nearest black suit. He knocked one unconscious in surprise with a clean swipe at the head. The man flew behind him without warning and landed on the ground with a big _thud_.

The other herbivores looked toward the sound and noticed a blood-crazed prefect. Of course, they did not know this.

"Hey what's this kid doing here?"

"You mean when did he get behind us?"

"Huh? Where did Number 41 go?"

"Isn't that Number 41 over there?"

The group of strangers looked from their fallen comrade to the school prefect.

"I will bite you herbivores to death for stepping on Nami Chuu ground and for crowding."

It finally connected in their heads when Hibari started attacking the nearest one with his weapons.

"Gah!"

"What's with this kid?!"

"This is Number 48! Number 48! Requesting backup!"

The man, shouting in his earpiece, gagged as his breath was knocked out by one of the silver tonfas crashing into his stomach.

"Shut up, herbivore. You're too noisy."

With that, he flung the man onto a growing pile of the strangers.

"Who's next?" the raven-haired student taunted with an arrogant smirk.

The rest of the men glanced warily at Hibari as they whispered among themselves.

"What are we going to do Number 31?"

"D-Don't look at me. That kid is crazy!"

"But you're in charge of this group!"

"I-I don't know. Just attack him!"

Hibari watched them talking among themselves as he thought about how to 'bite' his victims. He shrugged and raised his tonfas near his chest in an attack stance.

"Herbivores."

They looked at the peeved prefect with nervousness.

"Crowding is not allowed."

With that he charged into the middle of the group and started swinging his tonfas. And those men never had a chance in the beginning.

xxxKHRxxx

Nina ran as fast as she could towards the source of the earthquake. She knew something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what was nagging her. Her nimble feet lead her towards the back of the building where she spotted a group of black.

'Are those—?!' she mentally cursed in her head as she raced pass a tree. As she got closer, she noticed the assailants were screaming in agony and there were random red droplets on the ground.

"W-What happened here?"

Getting closer, she slowed herself down as she headed towards a crowd of men in suits. She saw the flash of silver and Nina knew right away who it was. At that moment, the rest of the gang arrived at the scene.

"HIIIEE! T-There's b-blood everywhere…" Tsuna looked pale as he nervously scanned the place.

"Who are these bastards?" Gokudera wondered as he resisted the urge to get his weapons out.

"Maa, maa. Maybe they're putting on a play?"

"Are you stupid baseball freak! This is real blood!"

"E-Etou, G-Gokudera-kun… Y-You don't have to say that out loud..."

"Tch. It's obvious it's real blood, you stupid kids."

"Ha ha! Is that so?"

"Ken… Look." Chikusa pointed towards the field in front of them. It was covered in indigo-colored mist.

"Mist flames? That would mean…" Tsuna thought out loud.

"That bastard is here!" Gokudera growled.

"Who?"

"Mukuro-sama of course, you idiot!"

"Ohh. I guess Mukuro is here to have fun too." Yamamoto smiled as he examined the soccer field.

"Herbivores."

Everyone turned towards the prefect who happened to finish beating up twenty men in a few minutes.

"H-Hibari-san! W-We're not crowding or anything!"

"Yo Hibari!"

"Tch. It's just the stupid prefect."

Hibari's eye twitched slightly when he heard Gokudera's comment.

"Herbivores. Crowding is not allowed in Nami Chuu. I'll bite you all to death."

Hibari raised his tonfas in an attempt to attack them. Nina chose that moment to run into the fog.

"Ah! Tanaki-san, it's dangerous in there!"

Ignoring Tsuna's desperate cry of warning, Nina quickly approached the indigo fog. She carefully placed a hand near the floating wisps. Surprise filled her face as she realized there was an invisible barrier around the field.

"I can't get through!"

A bad feeling swept through the girl as she started looking around.

"Tanaki-san, look out!" Tsuna cried out as he ran towards her with an outstretched hand.

Her eyes widen in surprise for one of the enemies had crept up behind her. He smirked as he pointed his gun at her head.

"Move and I will shoot this girl here," he threatened as he glanced at the arrival of Tsuna and gang.

"For taking hostage of a Nami Chuu student, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari growled.

"W-What should we do?" Tsuna murmured.

Gokudera glared at the man holding the gun as his hand slowly sneaked towards his dynamites. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he gripped his wooden sword that appeared out of nowhere. Chikusa held back a snarling Ken although his own weapon of yo-yos were already out.

"What do you want with me you pervert?" Nina growled as she loosened her muscles.

"I'm not a pervert! I am a mafioso," the enemy declared proudly.

In that split moment where he puffed out his chest, Nina stomped on his foot and dug her heel into his already aching foot.

"Ouch" His grip on her shoulder lessened as he tried to remove his foot from under her shoe.

Nina took this moment to knock the gun out of his hand and took a big chomp of the other arm around her.

"Itai! You damn wrench!" He pushed her away and quickly scrambled for his dropped weapon. He looked around. "Where the hell did it go?!"

"Are you looking for this?" The voice came from behind the mafioso.

A figure walked out from the mist with a finger twirling the lost gun. The auburn hair student stopped near the stunned man and smiled. "You're stupid if you think I'll give this back to you after you threatened my precious imouto."

His deadpanned face shocked the man and he slightly shivered from the teen's aura.

Nina looked at her brother. The edges of her lip curled downward as a frown started forming on her small face. Taking out her cellphone, she quickly sent a text to her older sister. Just as she finished, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto approached her.

"Are you okay Tanaki-san?"

Tsuna's face was crunched up in worry. His brown eyes reflecting his sincere feelings. Nina sent a gratifying smile to him and nodded. His shoulders visibly relaxed a little and he smiled.

"Look out!"

Tsuna pushed Nina to the ground and fell on top of her just as something exploded into flames near where they once were standing.

"Sawada-san! Are you okay?!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna slowly stood up and lifted Nina to her feet. He gave a quick nod and looked back.

Nina glanced at towards where she presumed Tsuna was staring at. Her eyes widen as she perceived her brother covered in bluish-white flames. He was holding the mafioso by the neck. But what shocked her the most was the glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know what to say honestly. So much stuff happening in life, it's not even funny. :c I finished this a couple months ago, but never uploaded until I found it today. It's shorter than the other chapters xD; I will continue to strive to write the next chapter for TiN and WTBH?. Thank you for reading and supporting me dear readers :) **


End file.
